


Swerve Needs a Nap

by BeneathAScorpionSky



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Swerve needs a nap, even extroverts need a break sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathAScorpionSky/pseuds/BeneathAScorpionSky
Summary: Swerve's outgoing and just loves talking, but even the most chatty bots need a break sometimes
Kudos: 11





	Swerve Needs a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel bad for Swerve sometimes

The entrance request chimed gently and Swerve felt at dull sense of relief as the door opened with that quiet distinct door sound.

"Hey Tailgate," he started, then realized he was actually talking to a purple knee and not a blue visor. He sighed and tilted his head back "Hey Cyclonus."

"Swerve."

"Is uh... is Tailgate here?"

"No."

"Uh, do you know when he'll be back?"

"No... why?"

"Oh, uh, well, y'see, Tailgate and I were talking a little while back and he mentioned that uh well if I ever wanted to just come over and hang out and enjoy the peace and quiet, that it would be fine," Swerve glanced around awkwardly "But yeah, uh, he's not here and I don't want to bother you so-"

"No bother."

Swerve had already started to turn away when Cyclonus said it and he jerked his head back around comically fast "I mean I don't want-"

"I said no bother," Cyclonus stepped aside, waving Swerve inside.

Usually Swerve would have just insisted that it was fine and he really didn't want to be a bother. 

But.

Well.

It had been a long, loud, busy day and Swerve just wanted a break. So without another word he clonked his way into the habsuite.  
The door slid close behind him and Cyclonus took up post at the window.  
Was that really what he did most of the time?

He clambered up onto Tailgate's recharge slab, that's where the two of them usually sat when Swerve visited, and pulled out a datapad. He meant to start reading something but after several minutes of mindlessly swiping through the archives he gave up and stuck the datapad back in his subspace.

He couldn't focus.

He'd spent all day in the loud bar and had looked forwards to unwinding with the promised peace and quiet of Tailgate's hab rather than the constant parade his own hab was.  
Not that he didn't love being habmates with Misfire, but it was just that being habmates with Misfire also meant that at any given time any number of the Scavengers were also in his hab.  
Krok and Fulcrum were alright. But Grimlock was large and ungainly in either form, Spinster had the tendency to become randomly destructive, Crankcase was just a general downer, and Nickle was a constant nag.

Oh and also Firstborn...she was fine but Swerve was always worried she was going to get hurt.

All in all, despite Swerve's running internal commentary that insisted life was terrible, life was actually really great.

Just.

Really, really, tiring sometimes.  
Swerve realized that he'd curled over on his side and was staring blankly at the wall. Might as well close his eyes. Just for a few minutes. 

He wasn't going to stay much longer, just a few more minutes...

\----

When Tailgate returned Cyclonus was at the window and Swerve was fast asleep on his recharge slab.


End file.
